Hidden Shadow
by yite12
Summary: The Shinkengers realized that Takeru has feelings for Kotoha. They would do anything to help their lord win Kotoha's heart. Each time, Takeru tries to tell Kotoha, something keeps coming up! Shinkengers. Pairing: TakeruXKotoha
1. Missing

_**Story: Hidden Shadow**_

_Pairing: TakeruXKotoha_

**Hello! I am yite12, I'm new here. This is my first fanfic for Super Sentai. Please R&R and Enjoy!**

It was a quiet Friday morning at the Shiba Mansion. The sun rays shine on the mansion, giving the beauty of the plants glory. Though it is quiet, the mansion is still busy. The kuroko are busy cleaning the mansion while the Shinkengers practice their Mojikara (characters) with Jii-san inspecting their technique. As for Takeru, the official 18th Shiba Head was just watching over his vassals.

"Ohayou!" Genta chirped into the main hall, bringing in the sushi he made, especially for his comrades. "I brought sushi for lunch!"

The Shinkengers cried out in happiness as they gladly received the food. Genta noticed that a person is missing, "Eh? Where is Kotoha-chan?"

The rest looked around and realized that for the past hour, Kotoha has not come down from her bedroom, even for breakfast. They looked at Jii-san, who then in return, signaled a nearby Kuroko to go and find Kotoha.

"This is strange… Kotoha never miss a Mojikara session" Takeru thought out loud.

Chiaki nudged Genta and they both saw worry emerging on Takeru's face, they both grinned. The Kuroko came back and with their hand gestures, they communicated that Kotoha was not in her room.

"Nani?" Takeru stood up, demanding an explanation, "What do you mean she is not in her room? Minna! Search for Kotoha! Now!" Takeru ordered with force and everyone nodded.

The lord quickly strode off to the garden while everyone was a bit surprised at their lord's behavior.

"I think he likes her." Genta blurted out his thoughts

"Nah! How can Takeru like her? He has feelings too?" Chiaki asked which led to a debate on whether it is possible for a cold-hearted person like Takeru to have feelings for a warm person like Kotoha as they search the mansion.

Mako and Ryunosuke walked out of the mansion to see if Kotoha had gone far from the mansion.

As for Jii, he chuckled to himself. Never in his 18 years of raising Takeru, had seen Takeru expressed so much concern for an individual. Especially for a person, like Kotoha. Kotoha is a sweet, pure and kind-hearted girl. She takes her duty as Takeru's vassals with loyalty and she looks up to her comrades as she is the youngest Shinkengers. "Where are you, Kotoha?" Jii-san wondered.


	2. Melody

Takeru searched the garden, quietly cursing the Shiba mansion for having such a massive garden. His eyes scanned the area like an eagle while his ears perked up with alertness, hoping to detect anything. Anything that could lead him to Kotoha.

For half an hour, Takeru nearly gave up. That was until he heard a melody. The sweet melodic sound calms Takeru, giving him a sense of hope. He cautiously walked towards to the melody, finding Kotoha sitting on a rock, with her back facing him and playing her bamboo flute.

The Lord hid in the shadows of the trees and quietly watched Kotoha play her flute. Every night, he watched her before going to bed. Though he had seen her played her flute so many times, she never fails to take his breath away with her melody. Her slender finger moves gracefully, covering the holes, giving out different notes.

Takeru was being drawn to the timeless melody. He did not know when he became attached to Kotoha's playing. There was something about her which captivates him. One may say it is an obsession as he never fails to miss any of Kotoha's playing since she came to the mansion. He knew he should interrupt her but he couldn't. He wants to watch her forever as her melody lightens his burden he carries as the 18th Shiba Head.

Kotoha stopped. She answered her Sodophone, "Chiaki? …I am in the garden…What? Gomenasai! I will return right away."

"That's my cue" Takeru thought as he re-emerged from the shadows.

Kotoha turned around and saw Takeru. Her eyes widened with panic. Takeru melted at the innocence of Kotoha's eyes, he couldn't tell her off now.

"To….Tono-sama!" Kotoha greeted as she bowed.

That put Takeru back to reality. He puts on his most superior voice and commanded, "Where have you been? You missed training and a Mojikara session. You also missed breakfast, the most important meal of the day?"

Kotoha looked up and apologized, "Tono-sama… Gomenasai! I… I lost track of time!"

Takeru folded his arms, "A samurai must be cautious of his surroundings and be aware of his duty at all times. That even applies to a female samurai, do you understand?"

The young vassal looked down at her bamboo flute, her head hung in shame as she agreed softly, "Hai!"

Takeru softens his sternness and gently pats Kotoha's head, "Just don't do it again."

"Tono-sama, are you mad at me?" Kotoha asked timidly.

The Lord gave a gentle smile, "Kotoha, I can never be mad at you." Kotoha brightened up. 'Even if I wanted to…' Takeru thought silently.

"Let's go before everyone starts to worry." Takeru walked back to the mansion.

"Hai!" Kotoha smiled and followed Takeru dutifully.

A trace of smile crept on Takeru's face as he saw Kotoha's smile. It never fails to brighten up his day.


	3. Confession

"Kotoha! Are you all right?" Jii went straight to Kotoha, checking any sign of injury.

Takeru walked straight to sit on the Shiba Head throne.

Kotoha bowed in front of everyone, "Gomenasai. I made everyone worried; it is really selfish of me."

Mako gave Kotoha a bear hug, touched by her words but it slightly angered her as Kotoha is not selfish, she is the most gentle and kindest person she has ever met.

Ryunosuke crossed his arms, "Kotoha, are you homesick?"

Kotoha nodded.

Ryunosuke sighed, "Kotoha, didn't I tell you that if you had any problems, you should come to me."

Jii took out a letter, "Would it make you feel better if you receive a letter from your older sister?"

Kotoha's eyes brightened up, "Arigatou gozaimasu!" She bowed as she took the letter. Remembering Takeru's words, she went up to him and asked, "Tono-sama, may I go to the garden?"

Takeru's mind landed back to reality and was caught-off guard by Kotoha's question. He merely nodded but couldn't help smiling.

"Arigatou!" Kotoha bowed before turning to go to the garden.

As soon as Kotoha left the room, Takeru felt everyone's eyes on him. It made him self-conscious, "What?"

The vassals and Jii gathered in front of Takeru, folding their arms and watched him intently.

On Takeru's left, Genta stated, "You like Kotoha-chan!"

A tint of red appeared on Takeru's cheeks as he tried to look anywhere but his companions.

"What's this? Takeru, the mighty lord blushing? This is the third time I had seen him blush because of Kotoha. The first time from Takeru buying a birthday cake for Kotoha and the second time she told him how kind he is to Jii-san!" Chiaki sniggered as Genta agreed.

Ryunosuke warned "Chiaki! Be more respectful! I am sure Tono watches out for Kotoha like we all do. Of course he would like Kotoha."

"Ryunosuke! There's a difference! We like to watch out for Kotoha like a little sister but Takeru… he likes Kotoha so he care for her." Mako concluded.

"Tono is a good person, he cares for everybody." Ryunosuke stated. Before he could exaggerate his speech or lecture about how great Takeru is.

Chiaki hit Ryunosuke, "Baka! Not that 'like' He likes Kotoha with the other kind of 'like', like you know… Argh! You are a Kabuki actor, you should know!"

Ryunosuke's face froze at the realization, "Tono, Sumimasen! I will help you in any way to claim Kotoha's heart"

Mako and Chiaki smacked their foreheads. Honestly, Ryunosuke could be a drama queen.

Genta enthusiastically nodded, "Anything for my best buddy!" He went to and put his arm around Takeru.

Takeru's whole face is red, he pushes Genta away, "You guys! What are you talking about? You have no proof."

"Really Tono? Well, how do you explain the fact that when all of us couldn't find Kotoha, we went to the garden to help you. We had seen that you had found Kotoha but you remained in the shadows of the trees to listen to her playing. Like every single night you did, before you went to bed?" Jii simply chuckled.

"So, Chiaki called Kotoha on the Sodophone after you were listening for like 15minutes?" Genta stated.

Chiaki flashed the peace sign, "That was for you to come in to tell her off."

"You always have that smile reserved for Kotoha!" Mako nodded.

Ryunosuke took out a handkerchief, "Tono… You could never tell her off! Tono… is in love with our little Kotoha!" He wailed into the garment.

Jii chuckled, "Tono… Tono does have a soft spot for Kotoha."

"Jii!" Takeru warned with his most superior voice but his face keeps getting darker in red which caused the Shinkengers to fall down laughing.

"It's official then! Takeru likes Kotoha!" Chiaki stated.

Takeru hung his head in embarrassment, "But Kotoha does not like me."

"Eh? Tono! How could you say that? You are… Hmph!" Ryunosuke's mouth was covered by both Chiaki and Genta.

"You can count on us to help you win Kotoha's heart" Mako explained.

Takeru looked up to see determined looks on each of his vassals, "You guys… Arigatou!"

"Just one thing, you break Kotoha's heart, I'll break your leg." Chiaki warned with Genta nodding.

Takeru chuckled, "How can I break her heart? Though she is strong in battle, she is the most fragile person in the inside. She is like the light of hope to my darkness, I want to protect her. Her innocence, her kindness, her smile… is so pure." His gaze turned into a look of admiration, his pupils of his eyes shine as he talks about Kotoha.

The Shinkengers nodded and Takeru's admiration for Kotoha assured Chiaki and Genta that Kotoha would not suffer heartbreak.


	4. Letter

Kotoha travelled down the garden path. Excited at the though of reading her older sister's letter. She looks down at the letter; her sister's letters would bring comfort to Kotoha whenever she feels down.

Mitsuba Hanaori, Kotoha's sister, was supposed to be the original ShinkenYellow. That was until she had fallen ill at the age of 17, giving Kotoha the responsibility of ShinkenYellow at the tender age of 6.

Kotoha had a rough childhood. Growing up, she is always bullied at school. They call her "slow" or "stupid" They also liked to tease her family. Tease about how old-fashioned they are to still follow the ways of samurai and how unusual of her father to taker her mother's last name, Hanaori.

Kotoha had never felt accepted by anyone apart from her grandparents and her sister. The time when Takeru complimented her "You're strong!" after a Gedoushu battle. It was all she needed to boost her confidence. Chiaki, Mako, Ryunosuke and Genta always watch out for her.

The ShinkenYellow unfolded her letter:

_Kotoha-chan,_

_Are you doing well? I know I should not write too much but I can't help worrying. So I had written another letter. I know you are training hard to be the best ShinkenYellow. My little Kotoha, the youngest samurai. The kindest and gentlest one. Onee-chan has finally met someone. Do you remember Takuya Hiroki? The boy who used to live next to us but he moved? Takuya is a nurse at the hospital I stayed at. Takuya always take care of me when I am really sick. He is always by my side and make sure I rest well. Over the past 6 months, I have fallen for him. Whenever I think of him, I smile. Whenever I see him, I have butterflies in my stomach and my heart beats faster, with my face feels warmer. Kotoha, he proposed to me last week. I know you are busy training and saving the world… but I hope you can meet him at the amusement park tomorrow at 10am. I want to know if you like your future brother-in-law. Remember the Gyoza or hot chocolate he makes for you when you feel sad? Tell me more about the Shinkengers._

_Love always,  
Mitsuba Onee-chan_

Takuya Hiroki was a boy around Mitsuba's age, he lives next to them. When Mitsuba fell ill, he always looks after her when Kotoha was training to be a samurai. He always comforts Kotoha by making her Gyoza or hot chocolate when she is bullied at school.

Kotoha smiled at the letter. How could she have forgotten Takuya? Well, Takuya moved, at the age of 19, after graduating high school, to the city to study to become a nurse. That was when Kotoha was 8, so she may have forgotten about him.

It had been 10 years since Kotoha became an official samurai for her family. It has been a year since Kotoha became ShinkenYellow. It also has been 8 years since she last saw Takuya.

Kotoha is happy by the fact that her sister has found love. Mitsuba would make a beautiful bride. Kotoha suddenly became sad at the thought that she may never experience love like her sister. She slowly folds the letter and begins playing her bamboo flute.


	5. Plan A: Chiaki

Saturday came. The Shinkengers had a hard training and were eating breakfast, served by the kuroko. Takeru discreetly watched Kotoha, who was silent the whole time. He also noticed how often she was blinking her eyes, which what she usually does when she is nervous.

Takeru recalled the events of yesterday

**~Flashback~  
**"_Kotoha always like to go to the amusement park." Chiaki stated as he got up and stretched._

_Ryunosuke hit Chiaki, "Chiaki! We must come up with a plan for Tono to win Kotoha's heart"_

"_Hai~ Hai~ what I mean is… Kotoha likes to go to the amusement park. She is even happier when Takeru comes along." Chiaki shrugged while rubbing the back of his head._

"_Your point?" Ryunosuke folded his arms, demanding an explanation._

"_Takeru should ask Kotoha out, like a date? I mean, not really… Erm… We should go out together as a group and somehow, Takeru must go with Kotoha as in… partners on the ride. If she is scared, she would grab onto Takeru, right?" Chiaki pointed out. _

_**~End of Flashback~**_

Takeru looked back at Kotoha, wondering how to bring up the courage to ask her out. Since Chiaki is the closest to her. Maybe it is worth the shot.

Kotoha fidgeted with her fingers after she finished her meal. She knows she has to meet Takuya. But she is still worried. 8 years is a long time… Who knows? Takuya could have change a lot. _Is he still the same person? _Kotoha wondered. _What if he breaks Onee-chan's heart? I cannot let that happen!_

"Kotoha…" Takeru began.

"Hai?" Kotoha looked up.

Takeru became hesitate but continued anyway, "Do you want to go to the amusement park?"

Kotoha's eyes lit up, "Tono-sama! Can I really go to the amusement park?"

The lord nodded and Kotoha looked down, "Tono-sama, I know this is too much but is it all right if I go to the amusement park to meet someone?"

The Shinkengers, who had been watching, smacked their head. Apparently, Kotoha had mistaken Takeru's question as giving permission for a break instead of a date.

Takeru had been caught off-guard, he numbly nodded.

"Arigatou gozaimasu!" Kotoha bowed to show respect, leaving the hall room with a bright smile on her face.

Genta came in, noticing Takeru smiling at the hallway where Kotoha had just left. "What happened?"

"Takeru was _asking Kotoha out_ but she thought that Takeru had let everyone take a break at the amusement park. So she is going to meet someone." Chiaki threw up his hands, feeling hopeless.

Genta opened his mouth in astonishment, "Nani? Take-chan! Why didn't you ask if you could accompany her? Or at least offer her your assistance to travel there as she is not familiar with the city! Now she is meeting up with someone. It could be a guy! OH NO! He could take Kotoha, the love of your life, away before you had a chance. "

The melodramatic monologue, though exaggerated, made Takeru realized his points. _What if it is a guy? _"Minna! Get dressed! We're going out!" Takeru ordered.

The Shinkengers looked confused but as they were about to go to their respective rooms, they heard Takeru's warning, "Just make sure Kotoha doesn't recognize you!" as he went to his room to change.


	6. Amusement Park

Kotoha glanced around nervously. She is wearing her purple kimono as her sister told her that it would be easier for Takuya to spot her out of the crowded amusement park.

"Kotoha!" The ShinkenYellow turned and smiled in relief as her childhood friend walked towards her.

"It's been along time…" Takuya smiled nervously as he scratched his head.

Kotoha nodded.

~*~*~*~*~*  
The lord and the vassals hid behind the tree and saw Kotoha, dressed very formally and her companion was a guy. This sight caused Takeru to feel a little jealous. _No, kidding… really JEALOUS. _They see that Kotoha is really comfortable with this guy as she laughs at everything he says. The mysterious person is tall and tanned, complimenting his handsome features. He is also a brunette and he is dressed in casual jeans with a black jacket.

Hiding behind the tree are the Shinkengers. Takeru dressed casually but he wore a cap to hide his face. Chiaki and Genta (for once, he's wearing normal clothes!) were wearing hoodies, allowing them to pass off as teenagers who slack off school. As for Mako and Ryunosuke, they were forced by Chiaki to wear matching colors to look like a couple. This is to hopefully avoid Kotoha's suspicion.

Both Kotoha and the mystery guy were sitting at a nearby café. They both drank tea and ate cake. It was evident that they enjoy each other's company.

"He looks too old for Kotoha!" Genta commented.

Chiaki agreed, "I wonder how he and Kotoha met."

"Tono! Kotoha is not following her duty. She is neglecting us for this man!" Ryunosuke declaring very dramatically.

Both Mako and Chiaki hit him, "Baka! Kotoha asked Takeru's permission to go out and he agreed." Mako reasoned.

Takeru was silent the whole time as he watched the scene unfold before him. Kotoha has never looked so beautiful. Her hair was put up into a bun, with beautiful ornaments complimenting her dark silky hair. Kotoha's make-up was not too much, it seems that she had used eyeliners to emphasize the innocence of her eyes, her cheeks were glowing with rosy blush and her lips were pink and glossy. Kotoha's kimono was light violet with patterns of white flowers on the silky material.

For once, he was jealous of a guy. He wished he was the one over there, making Kotoha laugh. He hopes that in future, her smile would be part of his life after they defeat Gedoushu. Takeru dreams of making her smile and hopes he can express his feelings more openly. Unfortunately, as the 18th Head of Shiba clan, he has to watch afar.

"Seriously? You forgot how? I taught them to you! You were supposed to remember!" Takuya whined, pouting.

Kotoha laughed, "Gomen! It is just that… I am never good at anything. So…" Kotoha looked down on her hands, drifting into silence.

Takuya smiled. He was relieved to see Kotoha doing so well. As her future brother-in-law, he must give her support to boost her confidence. He tore out a piece of paper and began scribbling furiously. Satisfied with what he had written, he gave it to Kotoha.

"Nani?" Kotoha asked, accepting the paper.

Takuya smiled, "How do you know you're not good at anything? Here's the recipe for Gyoza and cookies. Tell you what…you make them for tomorrow since you are going to visit Mitsuba, right? We will go together to the hospital and have them as snack. Promise?" He held his pinky.

"Promise!" Kotoha brought her pinky to seal the promise.

The Shinkengers moved away from their hiding spot. Mako and Ryunosuke held hands and acted like a couple. Chiaki and Genta grabbed a nearby table and pretended to arm-wrestle. As for Takeru leaned against the tree, using his cap to shield his eyes.

Kotoha bid farewell to Takuya and made her way to the Shiba mansion, followed by the Shinkengers.

The ShinkenYellow was walking, content with the fact that Takuya had not changed at all. Suddenly, a group of primary students were running. A kid exclaimed, "Come on! Let's check out the Haunted House!"

The enthusiasm of the children was so overwhelming. There were at least 20 of them, charging into the direction of the Haunted House, Kotoha was somehow dragged along with them.

"Kotoha!" Takeru was on his protective mode and followed Kotoha to the Haunted House. However he hesitated at the entrance but went in anyway.

Takeru was all alone again, facing his most dreaded fear. Feeling defenseless as he always had this childhood fear. It might seem strange that he is afraid of the ghosts but unlike the Gedoushu, which he can kill them with a slash of his sword, he couldn't make a ghost disappear with his powers. The lord's eyes were shut immediately once he hears the screaming of the children, it brought him back to the time when it was his father's death and the house was burning down.

A gentle hand took Takeru's hand and a warm voice whispered, "It is all right. These are not real." The voice instantly calmed Takeru and he gripped the hand more firmly. The voice was leading him and he was drawn to it.

Takeru opened his eyes a little and was surprised to see that the voice belonged to Kotoha. Embarrassed, he used his other hand to adjust his cap, so Kotoha couldn't recognize him.

Once they were out of the exit, Kotoha turned to him, "Are you all right?"

This made Takeru sighed in relief as Kotoha does not know of his identity but he couldn't help it as he felt his tears coming. He felt angry at the fact he was facing his fear and Kotoha was there to see it. Feeling ashamed, he hung down his head, hoping that Kotoha did not see his tears.

The tears were overflowing but a handkerchief wiped his tears.

"Everyone has a fear. A wise person told me that you have nothing to fear but the fear itself." Kotoha smiled, wiping off each tear. She then folded the handkerchief and gave it to Takeru.

Kotoha was drawn to this man when she first saw him in the Haunted House. He reminded her of Tono-sama being afraid of the Haunted House. Genta would always tell embarrassing childhood stories of him. She finds it very cute of Tono-sama. The mysterious man was like Tono-sama: tall, tanned and has an aura of discipline. "What is you name?"

Takeru replied, "Tashiba" as it was the first name he could think of. He immediately turned away and sprinted off.

"Tashiba…" Kotoha whispered. She puts her hand on her chest, _Why is my heart feeling this way? _as she feels her heartbeat increases, _Would I see you again?_


	7. Plan B: Genta

"Takeru! What was that? You lied to her and said your name is Tashiba?" Chiaki exclaimed.

"Chiaki, Takeru did not want to ruin the moment. If he had told Kotoha he was Takeru, she would have repetitively apologizing!" Mako reasoned out.

The Shinkengers took their seats and tried to come up with another plan.

Genta was thinking hard with his head tilted, "Ah Ha! I know!" The sushi seller got up and proudly announced, "Take-chan! You can make Curry rice for Kotoha-chan!"

"Eh?" The Shinkengers looked at the sushi seller, wanting for an explanation.

"I mean, think about it… Kotoha likes my curry rice! So if I teach Take-chan how to make curry rice, Kotoha would totally love it! Don't you get it? I mean, I hear from my customers that nowadays, girls are always looking for guys who can cook!" Genta smiled widely.

"Wait a minute, what do you mean by girls are looking for guys who can cook? That is not true!" Mako is against Genta's idea of attracting Kotoha through cooking.

"Except Mako…." Genta agreed. The boys cringed at the idea of Mako being a housewife, cooking for her family. Imagine her cooking… her ways of cooking is scary. Especially when she cuts an onion, her look can be murderous. They imagined her cutting a pumpkin with her swords. _Slash, Slash, Slash_! They don't want to go there.

"That's true…Kotoha might like that, she even admitted that she envies people who can cook" Chiaki pointed out.

"Which is why Take-chan must cook curry rice for her?" Genta shouted.

"Kotoha is going to be impressed by Tono's cooking!" Chiaki thought out loudly.

"Chiaki! I knew you would understand what I'm trying to say!" Genta cried out happily.

Ryunosuke clapped his hands on his knees, "No! That is inappropriate for Tono! Just have the kuroko make it then."

"No, I'll learn it from Genta. Let's go to the kitchen!" Takeru made his way to the kitchen, dragging Genta along.

Mako smiled, "This… I have to see! Might as well try to pick up some tips from Genta!"

"Tono!" Ryunosuke exclaimed as he ran to the kitchen.

Chiaki looked at Jii, "Jii-san! Takeru has never cooked in his life?"

Jii sighed, "Yes that will be the first time Tono cooks."

"What if Takeru's cooking is as bad as Mako? Would it be edible? I hope Kotoha doesn't die!" Chiaki cried out in panic.

Jii realized what Chiaki meant and has not considered the possibility that Takeru would be bad at cooking. "It should be fine, Genta is helping!" Jii assured himself.

But he still couldn't help but worry, "Would it be edible?" Jii asked Chiaki.

Chiaki looked unsure, "Dunno!"

The Kuroko came next to them and showed them that they are prepared for the consequences: they have a stretcher and a bottle of _Digestive Medicine_.

Both Chiaki and Jii looked at each other, "Don't want to think about it!" They said in unison as they made their way to the kitchen.


	8. Curry Rice

It was noon when Kotoha came back. A scent of cooking enchanted her to walk towards the kitchen. To her surprise, she found Jii, Chiaki and Ryunosuke eating banana, watching Genta (teaching Takeru cooking). Mako was busy scribbling down the instructions that Genta had told Takeru.

"Chiaki?" Kotoha whispered.

Her best friend turned, "Oh Kotoha? You're back!"

"Kotoha-chan! Take-chan is making curry rice for lunch!" Genta announced proudly.

Kotoha's eyes lit up at the mention of curry rice. _Tono-sama is cooking? Sugoi!!! I really envy people who can cook!_

Mako looked up and smiled, "Kotoha! Why don't you go and change?"

Takeru glanced at Kotoha, still in her beautiful kimono with a look of admiration. He turned back, blushing. _I must focus! _Takeru thought as he stirred the curry.

Genta smiled as he inspected the curry, "Kotoha-chan! The curry rice is ready! Would you like to try it first?"

Kotoha nodded, Takeru carefully carried the plate of curry rice. As Kotoha held her hands to receive the plate. However there was a banana skin on the floor between Kotoha and Takeru. She tripped on it and fell forward.

With a fast reflex, Takeru dropped the plate of curry rice and caught Kotoha quickly. To steady their balance, Takeru dipped her which results a very close eye contact between Kotoha and Takeru for a long time. Unfortunately, the bottom of Kotoha's kimono is covered in curry.

Kotoha felt her heart beat more rapidly as a tint of red blushed on her cheeks, _Why am I feeling this way like I was with Tashiba?_

Takeru cast his glance down at Kotoha's kimono; he helped her stand back up and quickly bowed, "Kotoha! Gomenasai! I ruined your kimono!"

"Eh?" Kotoha snapped out of her thoughts and looked down at her kimono, "Ah! I dirtied the kimono… I'm so clumsy!" The ShinkenYellow ran to her room to change with Mako and the kuroko following her.

Genta picked up the banana skin and looked at Jii, Ryunosuke and Chiaki (as they were the only ones who were eating banana)

"Which one of you is responsible for this?" Genta asked, Ryunosuke pointed at Chiaki, who pointed at Jii, who pointed at Ryunosuke.

Takeru sighed in defeat, "Would she even want to eat my curry rice?"

~*~*~*~*~*  
Kotoha quickly ran to her bedroom. After sliding the door shut, she leaned against the doorway, putting her hand on her chest, _I should calm down! _Kotoha remembered how dark and kind Takeru's eyes were when he caught her. _I should stop it! I must stop the habit of letting everyone spoiling me! _

~*~*~*~*~*  
Mako waited patiently for Kotoha to emerge from her bedroom It has been quite a while, she could tell that Kotoha was very upset that her kimono is dirty. Cleaning a kimono is very tricky and expensive. Luckily they have Kuroko who can do everything. It was quite strange that Kotoha blamed herself for that accident but she doesn't blame Takeru. _Kotoha, I wonder… is it respect that you feel for Takeru or is it something deeper?_

Kotoha came out from her bedroom with a worried face, "Kuroko-chan! Can you watch the stain off?" The Kuroko gestured her not to worry as they went off.

Mako stood next to Kotoha, "Are you all right?"

Kotoha nodded and smiled, "I'm so clumsy! That is a present from my late grandfather. It was my only kimono… What can I wear if there is a formal event?" Her eyes were casted down.

"What about curry rice?" Mako asked.

Kotoha's eyes lit up, "Tono-sama's curry rice! I really envy people who can cook!" Kotoha walked on to the main hall.

"Kotoha…" Mako called out softly.

Kotoha turned and smiled, "I can't do anything right. Mako-chan is so pretty and smart… you can even cook!"

Mako blushed, "Kotoha…But Chiaki and Ryunosuke don't like my cooking"

"No. It's true. But it can't be helped. I'm so clumsy!"

"Kotoha…" Mako was surprised at Kotoha's words.

"Let's go!" Kotoha exclaimed, dragging Makoto the main hall where everyone was seated.

The Kuroko served Mako and Kotoha curry rice. Takeru glanced at Kotoha. She is smiling but it looks like she is putting a lot of effort to smile, instead of her natural smile.

Kotoha looked down at the curry rice. She took a spoon and took a bite. Everyone was anticipating as she tasted the rice. Chiaki and Jii looked at each other with worry as they were the only ones who noticed some Kuroko at a corner with a stretcher and medicine ready.

The young vassal took a bite and chewed thoughtfully. She swallowed it with the flavor of curry and texture of rice gliding down her throat. It tasted very familiar.

**~Flashback~**  
_"Kotoha! Can't you do anything right?" Her father was clearly fed up with the 5-year-old Kotoha. Before she had taken her sister's place as ShinkenYellow, she was learning the principles of being an "__**Okusan**__" (the wife of a samurai) There were elements such as humility, obedience, self-control, strength, loyalty and taking care of the household which Kotoha had to grasp._

"_At least your sister, Mistuba is the chosen samurai. She would bring honor to this family" Her ended the lesson and went straight to his room._

"_Koko-chan! Why are you crying?" Kotoha looked up to see the kind chocolate eyes of her grandfather._

"_O… Ojii-chan?" Kotoha choked._

_Her grandfather smiled as he led her to the kitchen, he handed her a plate of curry rice and gestured her to eat, "Koko-chan! Do not cry… It doesn't suit you. Smile, ne?"_

_The 5-year-old Kotoha grinned as she happily consumed her meal._

**~End of Flashback~**

Jii was worried for a moment that Kotoha was going to be sick. But she was staring in space… He quickly took out his brush and wrote the Kanji: 思 (omoi, thought) and waved the character gracefully towards Kotoha. The Kanji landed on Kotoha and bounced off, forming an image of an elderly man. The image landed in front of Kotoha.

"Ojii-chan?" Kotoha looked up in surprise.

"Kotoha… enjoy your curry rice, ne?" Her grandfather smiled.

Kotoha nodded as the image of her grandfather faded away. _Tono-sama's curry rice tasted like Ojii-chan's! _When every time, Kotoha felt down, her grandfather would make curry rice for her and encouraged her to try again with a smile on her face, Kotoha happily ate her curry rice. The Shinkengers watched in amusement as she finished her plate.

Takeru gulped, confused about Kotoha's behavior. She looked like she was going to cry but after seeing her grandfather, she eats her meal happily. _Was it good or bad?_ Takeru thought.

"Kotoha?" Takeru called out gently. The Shinkengers snapped to look at him, surprised that Takeru is using his _gentle_ voice since they are used to his _Tono_ voice.

"Seconds!" Kotoha held out her plate which caused everyone to laugh. "Nani?" Kotoha asked.

The Kuroko in the corner sighed in relief and they went to pack the stretcher and medicine in the cupboard.

Ryunosuke and Chiaki tasted it, they looked at each other, "Genta's… Genta's is better." Chiaki stated carefully as Ryunosuke agreed, hoping that Takeru is not offended.

"I hate to admit but I lost again…" Mako stated, sounding very defeated.

Genta was fed up, "Take-chan! You should boil the curry longer so the flavors would intensify!" His best friend stood up with his hands on his hips.

"Oiishi!" Kotoha smiled.

Jii chuckled, "That doesn't really matter then. Tono?"

Takeru didn't reply as he was smiling at Kotoha eating his curry rice. He had let out a breath that he has been holding for a long time.


	9. Plan C: Mako

Mako was in deep thoughts as she remembered how worried Kotoha was over her kimono. She had gone to check with the Kuroko about her kimono. Meanwhile, the boys sat around the circle. Apparently Chiaki and Genta's plans did sort of work… but they didn't get Takeru to confess his feelings.

At the moment, Chiaki, Ryunosuke and Genta crowded around in a circle. The trio were starching their heads, hoping to come up with another plan but it proved to be difficult.

Genta let out a huge sigh, "Kotoha is a girl… how would a girl want a guy to confess his _undying love_ for her" This made Takeru throw a brush on Genta. As the brush hit Genta, the trio suddenly had a light bulb lit up on top of their heads, they looked at Mako and thought… _Mako is a girl_!

At that moment, Mako caught the boys looking at her. They smiled and nodded at each other. "What? Is there something on my face?" Mako asked, feeling really self-conscious.

"Mako-chan…" Ryunosuke began tenderly as he grabbed her hand, "If you were Kotoha, how would you want a man to confess his love for you?"

Mako blushed at the way Ryunosuke held her hands, she quickly took her hand away. "Erm… Takeru!"

Once Mako felt there was a safe distance between her and Ryunosuke, she began, "I was thinking… Maybe you should buy her a new kimono as her kimono is dirtied with curry. It is hard to get the stains off… And you should also get her flowers. Yes! Give them to her as presents!"

Takeru nodded, liking the idea already. "All right! Let's go out!"

The Shinkengers nodded as they all exited the Shiba mansion.


	10. Kimono & Flowers

Kotoha came back to the main hall to find everyone missing. "Eh? Where is everybody?" Kotoha wondered.

Jii walked in, Kotoha asked, "Jii-san, where is everyone?"

"Erm… They went out…" Jii answered.

"Oh?" Kotoha's eyes were casted down, wondering why they didn't invite her. _But…I neglected them when I went out to meet Takuya…_ She felt guiltier.

"Kotoha, why don't you do something that you had always wanted to do… this is a good time to do it." Jii suggested, after noticing Kotoha feeling down.

The youngest vassal looked up, suddenly remembering Takuya's words to try baking cookies and making Gyoza. "Hai!" Kotoha nodded, skipping to the kitchen, to try out Takuya's suggestion

~*~*~*~*~*  
In the meantime, the Shinkengers were in Kyoto, busy looking for a certain material to fit a kimono for Kotoha.

It took them a long time but they had decided a Furisode kimono since Kotoha is single. They settled on a pale yellow kimono, made of silk since it is similar to her purple one but his time, it has a rich pattern of swans. The red obi contrasted beautifully with the yellow kimono.

"Time for the flowers!" Mako declared as Takeru carefully carried the rectangular wooden box, containing Kotoha's new kimono.

The Shinkengers set off to the nearest flower shop. All of the samurai searched around the shop, wondering what kind of flowers Kotoha would like.

Ryunosuke picked up Red Roses which Chiaki commented, "Red Roses are cliché!" He shows a banquet of jasmine as he knows that Kotoha likes the color white.

"Jasmine is for grace and elegance…" The shopkeeper stated.

The Shinkengers agreed that it doesn't suit Kotoha. Genta picked up Orchid. According to the shopkeeper, the orchid symbolized _delicate beauty_ They mutually agreed _Definitely not Kotoha_!

Mako decided to match colors; she chose white roses and yellow tulips. They found from the shopkeeper that the white roses represent _purity_ and the yellow tulips means _hopelessly in love_.

The white roses are definitely Kotoha and the yellow tulips signified Takeru's feelings for Kotoha.

The boys sniggered at the meaning of the flowers, earning a death look from Takeru. If looks could kill, they'll be so dead.

Feeling mission accomplished, the Shinkengers decided to head home.


	11. Gyoza & Cookies

In the kitchen, Kotoha was covered in flour and batter, her clothes were messy. She looked proudly at the nicely shaped cookies before setting them in the oven.

"Half an hour…" Kotoha checked the recipe.

She looked at her home-made Gyoza, it was time to fry. The pan was already hot and the young chef (_in the making_) put some oil before putting some Gyoza in. The hot oil splattered and some landed on Kotoha's hands.

"Itai!" Kotoha took her hand away, she looked at the red spot and felt her memories of the children teasing her… _Stupid! Slow!_

She saw the Gyoza turned brown as they were sizzling, the young vassal hesitated but she remembered how Takuya's words when he taught her: _Do not be afraid of the heat! You are the chef! You are in control!_

These words inspired her as she slowly took her time to cook the Gyoza, remembering her mistakes from her childhood so she could prevent the Gyoza from burning.

The Kuroko saw Kotoha cooking, their bodies were trembling… Two of them went to the cupboard to take the _Digestive Medicine_ and the stretcher, placing beside them and watched the young vassal cook.

Later, Kotoha set the cookies and Gyoza to one side to cool. The smell was irresistible. This made the Kuroko want to eat but once they thought of Mako, their feet took a step back.

Kotoha looked down at her food, she was proud of them, she slowly take some colored icing and began decorating the cookies. There were five cookies, containing of the respective Shinkengers' Origami and color. She made cartoon faces of Jii, Takuya and Mitsuba. Once she was done, she tasted her Gyoza without knowing the Kuroko anticipating her reaction.

_Definitely better than last time!_ Kotoha thought as she smiled. She saw some Kuroko and offered them some. They looked at each other and then the Gyoza, praying that it would not kill them before tasting it.

_Oiishi! _The Kuroko thought.

"How is it?" Kotoha asked.

Thumbs up from the Kuroko. "Can you give some of them to Jii-san?" Kotoha handed a plate of Gyoza and a nicely decorated cartoon that almost resembled Jii to the Kuroko.

They nodded. One went to give it to Jii, Two kept away the _Digestive Medicine_ and the stretcher while the others went back to their chores. As for Kotoha, she was preparing the Gyoza and cookies for her fellow Shinkengers and packing some of them for her sister.

When the Shinkengers arrived at the gates of the mansion, they smelt something cooking. It wasn't dinner time yet the smell was so good. They headed to investigate but they found Jii eating Gyoza and cookies.

"Jii-san?" Chiaki asked.

Jii looked up to see everyone staring at him curiously, "Oh… Kotoha is in the kitchen." They made their way to the kitchen to find Kotoha. She was packing some cookies and Gyoza into a plastic box. Kotoha picked up a cartoon face and was admiring.

_It almost looks like Takuya…_ Kotoha thought as she placed it next to a cartoon face of her sister in the box. _They are going to have so much fun!_ She giggled.

Takeru misinterpreted Kotoha's giggle as he thinks about the mysterious guy from the amusement park. _She's thinking about him! _It angered him as he gripped the banquet of flowers tighter, going into deep thoughts. At the same time, the Shinkengers noticed that Kotoha prepared five small plates of Gyoza and cookies, decorated with their respected Kanji. They also noticed that Takeru's plate is the only one that has a peeled orange.

Kotoha looked up to find everyone standing, "Minna-san! Come try the Gyoza and cookies I made!"

This made the boys hesitate. Mako's cooking is… one word… _terrible_. Kotoha can eat Mako's cooking so Kotoha's cooking is terrible too as all samurai women have the same taste.

Mako was not hesitating. She went to taste the Gyoza. The guys gulped in anticipated as Mako swallowed. The ShinkenPink held a sigh, "I hate to admit but I lost again!" before eating her cookie, they noticed her grinning and nodding with approval, "Oiishi!"

"Eh?" The boys were surprised. The Kuroko dragged the three of them into the kitchen. As they took a seat, their looks were horrified as to say: _Don't send me to the WORST CRISIS!_ The Kuroko gave their thumbs up as to ensure it is edible before leaving to do their chores.

Each guy took a breath before chucking a Gyoza into their mouths with their eyes closed. "Hmmm… Oiishi!" Their eyes opened in surprise on how it tasted nice.

"Honto ni?" Kotoha asked before noticing Takeru at the corner, holding a banquet of white roses and yellow tulips and a large rectangular wooden box. "Tono-sama?" She called out gently.

Takeru snapped back into reality, "Huh? … Oh! This is for you! I'm sorry for ruining your kimono!" Takeru muttered as he bowed and gave his gifts to Kotoha quickly. As he made his way to the table, everyone including the Kuroko, smacked their foreheads.

_Takeru… That is not how you give them to Kotoha! It should be less formal! _Mako thought as she sighed at the fact that her plan was poorly executed.

Kotoha's eyes widened in surprise. _Tono-sama is sorry? He didn't even ruin my kimono!_ She turned around to see Takeru flushed and eating the Gyoza too quickly.

"Tono-sama! Please eat slowly, you can choke!" Kotoha showed her concern which caused Takeru's blush to deepen.

"Oi! Kotoha! How come Takeru gets an orange?" Chiaki asked.

"Actually… Gen-chan said that Tono-sama has a weak stomach…. So I peeled an orange for Tono-sama. It would be easier for Tono-sama to digest his food." This reason caused Takeru to secretly smile at the fact that Kotoha was thoughtful about him.

Genta clapped his hands, "Kotoha-chan! You are so thoughtful!"

Kotoha blushed and remembered Takeru's present, she glanced at the beautifully wrapped banquet of flowers and then peeked into the box, and it has a beautiful yellow kimono, made of silk. "Tono-sama! I cannot accept these!"

"Accept them. These are my form of apology!"

"But…Tono-sama didn't ruin my kimono. I was being clumsy!"

"Kotoha…Accept them!"

"Tono-sama, I can't. Tono-sama is too kind to buy them for me."

"Just accept them!"

"Tono-sama, I can't!"

"Accept them!"

"Tono-sama…"

"Just take them already!" Chiaki stood up, clearly frustrated of having to look back and forth from the argument.

Jii came into the kitchen, "Kotoha…The hospital called to remind you of your visit to you sister tomorrow!"

"Hai! Arigatou gozaimasu!" Kotoha bowed.

Jii noticed that Kotoha was carrying a banquet of flowers and a rectangular box, the same items that Takeru was carrying. _So these were for Kotoha? _"Kotoha… I'll put these in your room." Jii stated as he took the gifts.

Kotoha tried protesting, "Jii-san! These are not mine…"

"Kotoha! As your Tono, I ordered you to accept them!" Takeru stated.

The vassal wanted to protest but as soon as she saw the final look in Takeru's eyes, she admitted in defeat, "Hai…" Kotoha accepted softly.

The Shinkengers sighed and looked at each other. They know one thing: _Takeru really needs to tone down his "Tono-ness" and show his softer side to Kotoha._


	12. This Close

**This chapter is basically a songfic. The lyrics are the English translation of Crystal Kay's song: Konna ni Chikaku de (This Close...) The lyrics are written in italics and the bold writing is Kotoha's flashbacks. Most of the flashbacks are from Shinkengers Episode 22: Lord Butler but I changed some of the parts to fit with the lyrics.**

The next morning, Kotoha set off to visit her sister. Maybe getting away from the mansion will clear her mind as she was confused at Takeru's generosity. She met up with Takuya and Mistuba in the hospital. They were in her ward and it took Kotoha some time to get used to Takuya in his nurse uniform.

Kotoha told them about Takeru and his unusual behavior. Takuya actually knew Kotoha's status as a samurai since childhood but of course, the identity of ShinkenYellow is kept secret.

"It seems… Tono…likes you…" Takuya concluded.

Kotoha blushed, "Eh? No! He doesn't…"

Mistuba asked, "Why not?"

Kotoha hesitated, "Tono-sama is Tono-sama… I'm clumsy and slow. I cannot do anything right. Tono-sama has been very kind to me… Actually everyone spoils me! I should stop that!"

Takuya pointed out, "Oh yeah? What about him buying a kimono? A brand new kimono made of silk! It is _very_ expensive!"

"Exactly! Why would he go through so much effort to buy you a new kimono when your old one is dirtied?" Mistuba asked.

Kotoha changed the subject, "Do you want to try my Gyoza?"

The couple looked at each other; they decided to let the subject go as they tried the delicious cookies and Gyoza.

After the visit, Kotoha took the long way home. _Does Tono-sama like me?_ What Mistuba and Takuya said, made Kotoha think harder. _NO! Tono-sama is very kind!_ She tried to reason with herself but she couldn't help but wished that maybe what they said was true.

She then remembers Tashiba from the park. _Maybe Tashiba and Tono-sama are so similar that I like them both?_ Her immature heart could not give her the answer she wants.

The young vassal didn't know how far her feet took her but she ended up in a CD shop. She hesitated before she entered the shop, she began browsing all the CDs, taking her time to look through the songs.

Kotoha later noticed headphones, she then went to put on the headphones and pressed 'play'. The music began with the orchestral music playing a soft but catchy melody. It calms her but then an angelic voice sings:

_(Verse 1)  
That night, at your side, I felt that love was painful  
Because, I know you more than anyone  
You're always so kind that  
It makes my heart ache._

**Takeru and Kotoha were in the main hall while everyone had gone to sleep. The lord asked Kotoha to plan the training menu. The young vassal looked up to find Takeru nodding in encouragement.**

"**No, I can't" Kotoha protested. She reasoned, "I couldn't possibly think of the training menu…"**

"**Just pick what you want. Try it." Takeru would not give up as he encouraged her to try.**

"**But…" Kotoha hesitated. She wasn't used to make her own decisions independently as she trusts her teammates more than herself. "Ummm…" Kotoha thought of an idea, "Tono-sama, what you would like to do?"**

**Takeru looked at her with amusement, "I told you, it's not what I want to do. Just pick what you want!"**

"**Eh?" Kotoha was confused.**

**Takeru sighed, "Just try…"**

**Kotoha stared blankly at the paper, trying to think but she couldn't come up with anything for a long time.**

**The lord smiled fondly at his young vassal, "How about this… Since you have to decide on who is going to practice on the dummy or who is going to battle with whom. Use **_**Eeny, meeny, miny, moe**_**" **

"**Eh?" Kotoha asked.**

**Takeru smiled as he did this selective method for Ryunosuke. His finger touched the figure of dummy on the paper, "Ryunosuke gets the dummy!"**

**Kotoha smiled, "Tono-sama! That is so good!"**

"**You tried…" Takeru offered.**

"**Hai!" Kotoha used this method and managed to finish the training method in less than a minute.**

"**Kotoha, you should try to be less dependent on your teammates." Takeru stated.**

**Kotoha looked confused, "But you told us to be more reliable on each other."**

**The lord remembered this morning's training. True, Chiaki was improvising on his movements **_**again**_** as today's practice was Mako & Ryunosuke Vs. Chiaki & Kotoha. The ShinkenGreen did not rely on Kotoha at all and he attacked really recklessly with Kotoha having to defend so much. Eventually it was a draw but Takeru wanted Chiaki to be more disciplined so he told them to rely on each other.**

**He looked at the clock, it was half past eleven, "Kotoha… it is time to go to bed!" The lord yawned and went to his bedroom.**

**Kotoha realized the time and felt guilty. She was grateful that Tono had taken the time to let her plan the training menu and he had been so patient with her.**

_(Chorus)  
Just like this, just like this, I look at you from up close.  
Why? Why, should we stay as friends?  
no matter how, no matter how strong my feelings are  
I still can't tell it to you  
You don't understand  
I'm so in love with you_

Kotoha widened at the lyrics as she remembered what Yoshiba, the Bocchama of the Mastumiya told her.

"**Thank you. You even put up that act to save me. I'm pathetic for not realizing right away. That includes… your feelings." Yoshiba confessed.**

"**Eh?" Kotoha did not understand.**

"**That person is important to you. I saw it with my own eyes too, yet… it pains me, but you like him Kotoha-chan, so I'm sure he must be quite a person!" Yoshiba stated.**

Kotoha remembered the words clearly. She also remembered the warm smile and nod of approval from Takeru. He made her heart jump with joy.

_(Verse 2)  
You asked me one time, "Are you not feeling well?"  
While concealing my tears, I reasoned out, "Lack of sleep maybe?"  
Once again, I lied to my very special person_

**It was like any day. The Shinkengers got up early in the morning to train. Kotoha and Takeru were fighting in a duel. Takeru noticed how Kotoha was not her regular self as her sword work lacked today. It did not have the same quality as it was not as straightforward and there was some hesitation.**

'**That can't be right…" Takeru thought. He knew for sure that Kotoha's sword work is better than that. It is usually good as it is straightforward and without hesitation.**

**The lord ended the duel easily by catching her wooden staff. He also noticed how Kotoha's eyes widen as if she had been in deep thoughts.**

"**Are you not feeling well?" Takeru is concerned of his youngest vassal.**

**Kotoha had been thinking of what Bocchama Yoshiba had said to her. Last night, she was tossing and turning as the Bocchama's words question her feelings for her Tono-sama.**

**As much as she wants to take a break, she smiled and shook her head, "Lack of sleep maybe?" She then engages her staff with Takeru's, going into another duel. The young vassal refused to think about it as she wants to focus on her training. **

**Takeru later noticed the quick change in Kotoha's sword work. It is better. As much as he wanted to confront her and asked what was bothering her, he let it slide as he was busy defending Kotoha's attacks. **

_(Alternative Chorus)  
Everyday, everyday my heart hurts  
there are so many, so many sleepless nights  
At the first, the first, the first time when we met  
Can I return to those days?  
I'm so in love with you_

**Kotoha couldn't sleep again. She was in her pale yellow pajamas, taking a seat on the rock and began to play her flute. Once she felt better, she decided to drink a glass of milk to help her sleep. As the young vassal closed the fridge, she noticed Takeru coming into the kitchen.**

"**Tono-sama?" Kotoha was surprised.**

**Takeru gave a sleepish smile, "You can't sleep?" He went to help himself with a glass of milk.**

**Both warriors drank their milk in comfortable silence, Takeru finished his quickly. As he put his glass in the sink, he patted her head, "Don't stay up to late! We have early training the next day!"**

**Kotoha stared at her lord's back as he walked away. She felt in daze as her unknown feelings from the time Tono posed as her 'butler' came back. Kotoha wished that she could feel the same way for Takeru when she first met him. **

_(Bridge)  
It'd be nice to confess and love you  
Is it impossible to go back to our smiling faces?  
Although remaining as friends and not confessing might be better than love  
Because I'm not able to do it anyway_

**Kotoha ran down the stairs, taking a seat on the couch. She was having lunch with Bocchama but she could not stand it as Takeru was serving her. The young vassal felt guilty and wrong as she should be the one to serve him, not the other way round.**

"**Kotoha!" Takeru called out gently.**

**Kotoha stood up, "Tono-sama! Gomenasai! Having Tono-sama go through that makes me feel uneasy." Kotoha explained, feeling apologetic.**

**Takeru took a seat on the couch and beckoned her to the seat beside him, "Just sit." The lord took a breath before telling her, "Listen… Don't consider me so absolutely."**

"**Eh?" Kotoha asked.**

**Takeru continued, "Even when I'm around, make sure there is some of you inside yourself. Even Ryunosuke does that! Understand?"**

"**I … don't really…" Kotoha was hesitated.**

"**I see…" Taker seems to be understanding but he had a weak smile.**

**Kotoha felt strange. Her lord was very kind. Though he seems arrogant and proud at first, he is really a caring person. It is just that he doesn't show it that much. Kotoha wanted to say she likes Takeru but she decided, "Because…Tono-sama is Tono-sama!"**

**Takeru smiled at her fondly before patting her on the head, it brightened up Kotoha immediately. **

(Pre-Chorus)  
Truly, truly I've always loved you  
I always, always want to continue loving you  
I want to send these feelings to you  
I whisper them to the blue sky  
I'm so in love with you

**Kotoha left Takeru's side and went to stand on the bench.**

"**Kotoha!" Takeru called out, wondering what is she doing.**

'**Tono-sama… Gomenasai!' Kotoha thought sadly as she angrily slaps Takeru.**

**The lord was surprised at her attack. The young vassal grabbed his vest and angrily asked, "What are you doing? Hurry and save him! I'll lose my chance to be a wife of a rich man!"**

"**Fool!" She slaps Takeru again. Kotoha kept calling Takeru "Fool" each time she hit him but she felt more and more guilty in her heart, each time she hit him.**

'**Forgive me, Tono-sama!' She pleaded in her mind, hoping he would understand. Her heart told her to stop it and tell him that he means a lot to her but her brain told her it is for that Ayakashi to come off Bocchama's body. Her plan worked but she felt so guilty.**

**The young vassal squatted on the beach, thinking 'What have I done?'**

"**Pull yourself together!" Takeru commanded.**

**Kotoha cringed at the tone of his voice, he must be mad at her. "I…I… Tono-sama" Kotoha hesitated of how to explain her actions.**

"**Yeah…Good job! I'm amazed you thought of that!" Takeru complimented her.**

**Kotoha looked up, she was so relieved that he understood and was grateful, "Tono-sama…"**

**Takeru helped Kotoha off the bench, "I'm relieved. You were properly there!"**

**Kotoha smiled as she looked at Takeru. He returned the smile as he patted her head. Takeru's kindness, encouragement and understanding made her like him more and more.**

_(Chorus)  
Like this, just like this, I can be so close to you  
But why? Why are we just friends?  
No matter how, no matter how strong these feelings are  
Why can't I tell them to you?  
You don't understand  
I'm so in love with you_

**Kotoha charged forward to attack that Ayakashi. The Ayakashi used his spear and attack her, he hit her twice before sending her flying off the ground.**

**Takeru caught her. 'Tono-sama!' Kotoha was surprised. She immediately became awed at how Takeru used his right hand only to defend both of them when the Ayakashi attacked. She was glad that her helmet hid her face as she was blushing at how Takeru's left hand still held her. She felt protected.**

Kotoha sighed as the song ended. All those times, she was feeling those emotions… she thought they were just admiration or respect for her Tono-sama but she didn't realized that they are actually affectionate feelings.


	13. Plan D: Ryunosuke

The Shinkengers were sitting in the main hall, analyzing how the progress of Takeru _confessing_ to Kotoha. So far… it failed. Chiaki's idea of a date in the amusement park has been misunderstood as a break for the Shinkengers. Genta's plan was all right. It did make Kotoha impressed of Takeru but he still didn't confess. As for Mako, her idea was awesome but poorly executed.

Ryunosuke was clearly fed up with the lack of progress. _There must be something…_ The devout vassal was in deep thoughts. "Tono!"

Everyone turned to listen to what the kabuki actor had to say, "Tono! The only way left is to confess to her!"

Takeru felt a deep shade of blush crawling on his face, "Ryunosuke… What…"

"Sumimasen! That's the only thing that I could think of… Since you need to confess, why don't you practice with me? I will gladly help!" The ShinkenBlue quickly took out a handkerchief and started to act very lady-like.

Genta and Chiaki stood next to each other, "Well Takeru! You must start practicing!" Chiaki commented with Genta enthusiastically nodding.

Takeru hesitated, "Erm…Kotoha?"

"Tono-sama?" Ryunosuke exclaimed in a high squeaky voice which caused Chiaki and Genta to laugh uncontrollably.

Mako had to hit the two and stated, "You two...Quiet! Takeru needs to concentrate!"

"Erm… I like you?" Taker ended.

Ryunosuke smacked his forehead, "Is it me or is my Onnagata _(the male kabuki actor playing a female)_ skills really that bad?"

Chiaki tried to hold in his laughter, "I think it is Takeru…"

"Tono! That is the most insincere confession I had ever heard. You must be more truthful and romantic! Kotoha is the focus and you must tell her like she means everything!" Ryunosuke exclaimed.

Genta yawned, "Ryunosuke, since you know romance so well, show us how it is done!"

"Like this…" Ryunosuke explained, he went up to Mako and held her hands, "Mako… there is something I wanted to tell you for a long time…" The kabuki actor gazed deeply into her eyes, "I love you…"

"Aww~" Chiaki and Genta cheered as they saw Mako turning away, blushing.

Ryunosuke grabbed her chin and made her faced him, he glanced at her lips before leaning to kiss her lightly, it turned into a passionate kiss.

"Erm… You can stop now?" Takeru asked but the two did not listen as they were lost in the kiss.

Chiaki and Genta punched their fists into the air, "Plan is a SUCCESS!"

Mako and Ryunosuke stopped and looked at the two, "What?"

"Ryunosuke and Mako like each other!" Chiaki teased, causing the both of them to blush very hard.

Genta went behind the both of them and put his arms around the new couple, "Yes! One down, another to go!"

"Nani?" Mako and Ryunosuke asked.

Chiaki folded his arms, "I know you two like each other, that's way I asked the both of you to act like a couple in the amusement park."

"Chiaki…" Ryunosuke sounded mad.

"But both of you like each other, ne?" Genta asked.

Ryunosuke was about to hit Chiaki but his hand was caught by Mako, he found her looking at him, "Hey Ryunosuke! You're annoying but I love you too!" before engaging him on the lips. Genta and Chiaki were wolf-calling while Takeru smiled at the scene.

~*~*~*~*~*  
At night, the moonlight shines on Kotoha whom was playing her bamboo flute. Her melody was soft and mellow. Takeru was in the shadows, listening to Kotoha in secret, as usual.

The lord stood hidden, wondered if he should confess straight away… but her eyes looked so sad which make him want to comfort her more than anything. He was about to walk out but he heard a voice, "Kotoha?"

"Jii-san?" Kotoha turned in surprise as Jii sat next to her. Takeru retreated back to his hiding place.

"Why are you not asleep? As a samurai, you also have a duty to rest…" Jii expressed his concern.

Kotoha shook her head, "I have a lot in my mind lately… Tono-sama has been acting strangely…"

Takeru leaned closer to listen.

"What makes you say that?" Jii asked, wanting to know Kotoha's opinion.

Kotoha thought for a moment, "No… maybe it is just me… I just wished everyone would stop spoiling me…"

"I do not think you are spoiled. Everyone looks out for you as you are the youngest. I think it is natural for them to want to take care of you." Jii answered.

Kotoha let out a sad smile, "Jii-san, what is it like being in love?"

" Nani? Kotoha, what makes you say that?" Jii asked.

Kotoha hesitated, "There is this guy I met at the amusement park, and he is tall and tanned. I feel comfortable being around him right away."

_She is talking about that guy from the park!_ Takeru clenched his fists and walked off in anger to his bedroom. Clearly he did not want to hear how much she is in love with him but he could not help but watch her from his window.

"Is this man handsome?" Jii asked with curiosity.

"I did not see his face because his cap was covering it. But there is something about him… he reminds me of Tono-sama… The way he carries himself and the way he is frightened of haunted house…" Kotoha smiled.

Jii smiled fondly as he recalled the memories of Takeru as a child, how he used to pee in his pants after going to the haunted house.

Kotoha continued, "His name is Tashiba. After meeting him, I realized I…I…"

Jii waited for Kotoha to finish, "What is it, Kotoha?"

"I have feelings for Tono-sama all this time… I thought the feelings I have were admiration or respect for Tono-sama because he is strong and dedicated to protect everyone from the Gedoushu. Even he is tired or hurt in the battle, he would keep on going until he finishes the battle. Meeting Tashiba was like meeting Tono-sama but it is just that I'm not as vassal. I'm Kotoha, meeting Tashiba…" Kotoha finished.

Jii quietly considered Kotoha's words but his mind was thinking, _Kotoha… If only you knew how Tono feels about you…Your heart is still young…_

Kotoha looked at the moonlight and asked, "Jii-san? Can you not tell anyone this?"

Jii sighed, "Kotoha…"

"It is better… I mean, a vassal should not fall for their lord, right? It is unheard of… I will do my best in my duty of protecting Tono-sama!" Kotoha smiled with determination as she admired the moon.

"Kotoha, you should go and get some rest…" Jii warned.

The young vassal smiled, "Jii-san… I have a question…."

"Ask! I will do my best to answer the best I can." Jii replied.

"Is it all right for my sister to marry Takuya? Takuya is her childhood friend. Even though he is not from a samurai family, is this marriage possible?" Kotoha asked.

Jii smiled, "Kotoha, your sister can married him as long he agrees to let their children carry on the Hanaori's name, so the children would grow up to be samurai."

"Takuya is willing to do that, what a relief!" Kotoha sighed in content.

Jii stood up, "I will go and get the papers ready. The marriage must approved by Tono before your sister can marry Takuya. Good night!"

"Good night!" Kotoha greeted. As Jii went to prepare the official documents, Kotoha picked up her flute and played a happier tune.

Takeru watched her from his bedroom window, _I guess you'll never know how I feel about you. You have him in your life_, watching her brightened smile. He slid the windows closed and tried to go to sleep, only to find images of Kotoha's smiles in his dream.


	14. Engagement

"Tono!" Ryunosuke cried out as he went into the main hall. The Shinkengers were having a snack.

Takeru paused from drinking his tea, "What is it?" his tone was irritated as he was still upset from last night.

"Sumimasen! I happen to walk by but couldn't help but overheard Jii-san arranging a marriage proposal for the Hanaori Clan!" Ryunosuke bowed.

"NANI?" The Shinkengers all dropped their teas in unison, causing the cups to break into pieces. The kuroko quickly came in and cleared the mess up.

"Koto…Kotoha is getting married to that guy from the amusement park?" Chiaki stuttered.

Genta was horrified, "Take-chan! You must do something! You are the Lord!"

"That's right! Tono! You have the power to decline this marriage since it needs your approval!" Ryunosuke stated.

Takeru remembered Kotoha's words: _There is this guy… I feel comfortable being around him right away!_ His heart was crushed. "Is it wrong to make her happy?"

"Takeru… You're going to let her go?" Mako asked, feeling sympathy towards him.

"He makes her happy… So if she's happy, I'm happy!" Takeru stated out loud. The Shinkengers were stunned at how lost the Shiba Head was.

"Tono!"

They looked up to find Jii holding a document with the symbol of the Shiba Clan, followed by Kotoha and the guy from the amusement park. There was a lady in her mid-twenties, on a wheelchair.

_That must be Kotoha's older sister, the representative of the Hanaori Clan_ Takeru thought.

"This is a marriage proposal for the Hanaori Clan. In order for this marriage to go ahead, it needs your approval!" Jii bowed very deeply after presenting the document.

Takeru didn't dare to look at it; his mind was running wild with irrationality. His selfish side came: _I have the power to prevent this marriage! I can make Kotoha my own bride._

The lord looked up and saw Kotoha smiling with glow, "Kotoha… does this make you happy?" The young vassal nodded and smiled brightly.

Takeru's heart was shredded and he felt devastated. _That smile… I cannot decline this marriage. If I do, I may never see that smile again…. I would do anything in my power to make you happy… Kotoha…_ The lord took out his Sodophone.

"Tono!" Ryunosuke protested. But Takeru signed his name in the air before waving them, the characters gracefully landed on the documents and burnt in fire, leaving Takeru's signature on the document.

Jii took the document and announced, "The marriage between Takuya Hiroki and Mistuba Hanaori has been approved by Takeru Shiba, the 18th Shiba Head Clan!"

"Eh?" Everyone looked up in confusion.

Chiaki looked at Kotoha, "Kotoha… You…you are not getting married?"

The young vassal nodded her head, "It is my sister, Mistuba who is getting married."

"Kotoha…" The young vassal turned to her sister and helped her off her wheelchair.

Jii looked at Kotoha and announced, "Kotoha Hanaori, representative of the Hanaori Clan! Would you do the honors?"

Kotoha nodded before facing Takuya and her older sister, who were bowing. "Will you, Takuya Hiroki, be willing to take the last name, Hanaori with pride?"

"Hai!"

"Will you, Takuya Hiroki, be willing to let your child grow up to be a samurai and represent the Hanaori Clan?"

"Hai!"

"Do you, Takuya Hiroki, love my sister?"

"I do, with all of my being!"

Kotoha smiled as she wrote the character 土 (Tsuchi, land) ad waved it to Takuya. The character went through him. "Welcome to the family. Takuya Hanaori!"

"Arigatou, Kotoha!" Takuya smiled. Mistuba grinned at her fiancée and sister. They both helped her stand up.

Mistuba, supported by Takuya and Kotoha, stated, "Tono-sama… Minna-san… Arigatou gozaimasu! Thank you for looking after Kotoha! Ever since I became ill, Kotoha has to take my place and I was too weak to guide her... But everyone guided her so thank you!" She bowed.

Takuya helped her back to her chair. He bowed again, "Tono… Arigatou gozaimasu!" The newly engaged couple took their leave after Kotoha sent them off.

_Of course Kotoha is the representative of the Hanaori Clan because she is ShinkenYellow!_ Takeru smacked his forehead. _But that means I still have a chance_ The lord mused as he gently rubbed his forehead and grinned widely.

The Shinkengers let out a sigh of relief with Jii looking at them with amusement. _Now it is time to get Takeru to confess!_


	15. At Last

Takeru was walking along the corridor, content with the fact that he still has a chance with Kotoha. He passed by her bedroom, noticing it was empty.

**_That's strange…_ Taker had been trying to find Kotoha so he could confess. The Kuroko came with her clean purple kimono and the lord asked, "Kuroko! Where's Kotoha?"**

The Kuroko bowed and gestured that Kotoha was in the library. _Why would she be in the library?_ The lord thought as he made way to his designated area.

It turns out that his young vassal was looking through archives of older documents. She was looking through the section of book containing knowledge of character.

"What are you doing, Kotoha?" Takeru asked as he leaned against the doorway.

Kotoha looked up with surprise, "Ah! Tono-sama!" The young vassal bowed but as she got up, her head hit the doors of the cupboard that was in her way, "Itai!"

Takeru took three strides and was by her side, "Are you all right?" The lord asked as he inspected the red spot, forming on her forehead.

The young vassal gently rubbed her bruise, "I'm fine…" She blushed at the fact how close her Tono was with her. _Tono-sama smells so nice… Kotoha! What are you doing? Tono-sama is Tono-sama_ Kotoha mentally slapped herself at her lack of self-control.

Takeru chuckled at how cute Kotoha's actions were. She was simply _Adorkable!_ _No… Adorable and a bit dorky_ The lord mentally corrected himself as he knew Jii would be horrified if he knew that he was using words that Genta would use _Adorkable…._

Kotoha took a step back, "Erm… I was looking through some of the old documents to see if I can learn more about my Mojikara…" Kotoha took a seat at the nearby table.

Takeru followed and took a seat opposite her, "Why would you do that?"

The ShinkenYellow stated shyly, "Because I need to do my best as ShinkenYellow! For Onee-chan!"

"Kotoha… I'm proud of you today… Though you are the youngest among the vassals, the way you handled your sister's engagement was really mature of you…" Takeru complimented.

"Tono-sama… you're too kind to me… and to everyone too…" Kotoha blushed.

Takeru blushed at Kotoha's sincere opinion.

Jii was walking past by and he noticed how Takeru and Kotoha were sitting at a table in the far-end corner and they were having a pleasant conversation. It was evident that they enjoy each other's company. The elder samurai smiled at the fact that his lord is finally smiling with his eyes. He had never seen his lord this happy in well… before his father passed. He had a plan formed in his head as he mischievously walked away from the library.

Kotoha looked at the clock, "Ah! Tono-sama! It is eleven o'clock!"

The lord looked at the clock with surprise, _We were in the library for six hours?_ Takeru grinned, "Well…Time passed by quickly when you are having fun…"

Kotoha silently agreed though she was a little disappointed that the conversation was ending soon. She had fun talking to Tono. He was showing her his softer side, the side which he didn't have to be the Shiba Head. Just Takeru.

The lord watched her as she went to open the library door, however it was discovered to be locked…_from the outside._

"Tono-sama! Ah no… We are stuck!" Kotoha looked frightened.

"Nani?" Takeru went to try the door, it won't open. He banged the door, "JII? KUROKO? Ryunosuke? Mako? Chiaki? Genta?"

Kotoha stopped Takeru's hands from banging the door, "Tono-sama! Erm… maybe minna-san are sleeping? So they can't hear us?"

Takeru turned his face away so that Kotoha couldn't see the deep red blush, forming on his cheeks. Kotoha found Takeru's action strange. Until she noticed her hands holding Takeru's hands, she blushed and quickly let go of his hands, "Tono-sama! Gomenasai!"

The lord quickly sat at the table and tried to cool his face, "Damm! Guess we have to wait until morning so that the Kuroko can come and unlock the library!"

Kotoha sat at her seat, "Really, Tono-sama?"

Takeru nodded and then, a lightning strike which caused Kotoha to scream. The lord looked with surprise as Kotoha went to a corner and curled herself into a ball.

"Kotoha?" Takeru asked gently as he sat next to her.

_I DID NOT SCREAM! I did not scream! Why does it have to a thunderstorm? Tono-sama must had find me ridiculous now! _Kotoha's face was on her knees as her angry tears came down, trying not to re-live her childhood fear.

~*~*~*~*~*  
Meanwhile, outside the library… Jii and Chiaki were sitting in a nearby tree with binoculars, spying on Takeru and Kotoha.

"This is good…" Chiaki commented.

Jii smiled, "Encore!"

The signal was given to Ryunosuke and Mako. The ShinkenBlue used his Water Arrow and shot an arrow towards the sky, bring heavier rain while Mako used her Heaven Fan to bring more vigorous wind.

That was the cue for Genta to use his Mojikara to produce images of lightning with the Kuroko performing the sounds of thunder in sync with Genta's images striking.

~*~*~*~*~*  
"Kotoha…" Takeru tried to shake Kotoha but she turned away from him, sobbing.

Takeru was stunned, he didn't mind the fact that Kotoha was afraid of thunderstorms but he couldn't handle crying woman. He had no idea what to do… _Where's Mako when you need her? _Takeru thought as Mako is good at making people feel better.

Then it struck him, he knew what Mako would do but he seems shy to do it himself… He hesitantly put his arms around Kotoha…

Kotoha felt a pair of arms wrapping around her protectively. Instantly, she melted into the embrace of warmth, feeling comfortable. She could feel her hair being nuzzled and she finally let out a sigh of relief, knowing she feels protected.

~*~*~*~*~*  
"YES!" Chiaki and Jii cheered at the image of Takeru hugging Kotoha. The other Shinkengers were concentrating on creating the thunderstorm but they knew from Chiaki and Jii's reaction: _So far so good._

~*~*~*~*~*  
Takeru took out Kotoha's handkerchief and slowly wiped her tears. Kotoha immediately recognized the garment, she stood up with sudden which caused Takeru to fall.

She was staring at Takeru with wide eyes of surprise, _All this time…. When I met Tashiba, he triggered my unknown affections to surface but it is actually Tono-sama all along?_

Takeru was gazed into her eyes, "Kotoha…"

The ShinkenYellow turned her back to him, feeling her rapid heartbeat. "Tono-sama…Tono-sama lied to me…"

The lord felt guilty, "I didn't want you to know it is me…" Takeru quietly walked towards her.

"Tono-sama… I feel very confused. Why would you do that? Doesn't Tono-sama trust me?" Kotoha asked.

Taker felt irritated at the fact that she couldn't sense it. He was fed up, he turned her around and gently shook her, "Don't you get it? Why can't you see? I tried to ask you to the amusement park but you thought it was a break for everybody! For once, I was jealous of a guy because you were so comfortable with him! Then, you were there at the Haunted House…. Although it is my worst fear, I went there to see if you were safe! Gomen! Gomen! I lied to you that I am Tashiba because I didn't want you to act like a vassal! I cooked you Curry rice to impress you and I hoped that maybe you wouldn't think of that guy but I ended up dirtying your kimono! I bought you a new kimono and flowers to apologize for my actions. But you still don't get it, do you? So I have to order like a Tono in order for you to accept my gifts. Ryunosuke tried to get me confess! I was about to but… then there was this whole Hanaori marriage thing! I nearly wanted to decline it because I thought you were the one who was getting married. This is all because of you! Kotoha… why are you so naïve? I want you!"

Takeru immediately pressed his lips to hers and tried to pour out all of his feelings for her. The lord paused to see her reaction, she was in a daze. Though the confession had finally lifted a burden up his shoulders, he realized Kotoha was still young and not that mature… She is 16 for crying out loud! So she doesn't know how to experience love yet.

The lord gently pressed his forehead against hers and whispered, "Gomen… I keep on forgetting that you are still younger than me… Do not love me because I am your lord… Love me as Takeru… Please…."

Kotoha felt shivers travelling down her spine, "Tono-sama… why…why would you fall for a girl like me?"

Takeru chuckled at Kotoha's innocence, "Kotoha…Even though you are strong at battle, you are the most fragile person. I just want to protect you, no matter what… Your smile brightens up my day, no matter what mood I'm in. That's what I love about you… You make me feel happy no matter what…"

He looked down to find Kotoha sleeping in his arms, _Silly Kotoha!_ The lord looked at his vassal with fondness, he gently placed her on the floor and covered her with his jacket before wrapping his arms around her protectively, going to sleep with a smile on his face.

~*~*~*~*~*  
The next morning, Jii was content with his genius plan and unlocked the door, anticipating to find a lovey-dovey couple. The door opened to reveal Takeru standing like a lord, waiting patiently with Kotoha sleeping peacefully in the corner.

Jii was not expecting this, "Tono?"

Kotoha woke up and realized that she has Takeru's jacket and saw him standing. He nodded, "Jii… Next time, ask the Kuroko to check the library thoroughly before locking up!" The lord exited the room, leaving Jii to follow him.

The young vassal sighed, _It was all a dream…_she quietly got up and went to her room to wash up before going to breakfast.

In the main hall, the Shinkengers were waiting anxiously to see if Kotoha and Takeru are going to walk into the room as a couple. They were surprised when Takeru entered the main hall, followed by Jii.

Kotoha later came in. She sat there and quietly ate her breakfast. So did Takeru. He was eating his meal, almost to casually. The Shinkengers were confused, they thought that they would be acting differently because they confess, right?

The young vassal silently left the room after her meal. Takeru followed her later… The Shinkengers and Jii went to the windows to see the two of them walking in the garden.

_Did it happen? I swear it did! I remember Tono-sama hugging me! Maybe it was his jacket! Tono-sama is kind… he wouldn't let me go cold so he gave me his jacket… But his confession…was it real? Did it even happen?_

Kotoha's mind was going into a debate on whether last night's events were a dream or reality. "Was it a dream Is it possible for a perfect person like Tono-sama to even like a clumsy person like me? Maybe I like Tono-sama that much, I must had fantasize about him liking me back! Yes…That must be it! Tono-sama must never know of my feelings!"

"Apparently he has!" Kotoha was astonished by his voice. "Tono-sama! Erm… how long have you been there?"

The lord chuckled at how cute Kotoha looks when she is blushing, "Long enough…"

Kotoha was horrified, "Tono….Tono-sama! I…I…I…"

"What happened last night… happened. I'm sorry for taking you first kiss…" Takeru smiled.

Kotoha widened her eyes in surprise, "Tono-sama likes me too?"

"I always had… and I always will…" Takeru whispered before taking Kotoha into his arms and hugged her. In a distance, the Shinkengers and Jii cheered at the union of two people, special to them. Takeru felt his heart lighten with joy. He will no longer have to be the Hidden Shadow to Kotoha. Now he has confessed his feelings and she returns them too

**~The End~**

**YES! I finally completed my first Super Sentai fic! So what do you guys think? Please comment~ :D I wanna know what you guys think! **


End file.
